Display devices for inputting information are commonplace in electronic devices such as mobile devices, cellular phones, personal digital assistants, smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, televisions, monitors, touchscreens, picture frames, or the like. Currently, display devices may be based on liquid crystal, plasma, light emitting, or organic light emitting technologies using ridged or flexible substrates. When a display device functions as an input device, such as a touchscreen, their applications are mostly limited to displaying and interacting with a user in two dimensions. Another limitation or problem of current display devices is the lack of texture to the user interface. As the world becomes more electronic, texture is needed for enhancing and enabling certain applications, computer processes, or commerce.
Ultrasound or ultrasonic technology has become ubiquitous in the medical imaging field. Recently, ultrasound has been proposed for virtual reality applications. However, the use of embedded or integrated ultrasound technology in display devices or computers for enhancing the user interface to multiple dimensions has been limited. Therefore, it is desirable to have display devices or computers that can provide elevated, indented, or texturized sensations to an object near a display device using embedded or integrated ultrasound technology. It is also desirable for ultrasound to be provided to an object with or without sensations for detecting input.